Not So Happy New Year
by ilove2dance
Summary: This is just a short One-shot of Luc, about how he spent his New Years Eve. He thinks back bitterly on 2012 and more importantly; Eddi. Guys I know this is like a day late so I'm sorry but I was busy New Years Eve. I really hope everyone likes this. Please Review!


_Hey sorry it's been such a long time. I haven't been very inspired. Been missing Leddi terribly though! I really hope you guys like this; I know it's not exactly a happy story but Oh well! Please Review. _

Luc sat at the bar of a very busy pub. Loud music was playing, and people were everywhere. Dancing, laughing and having fun. It was New Years Eve after all. Luc sat on his own staring at the glass of whiskey which had been in front of him for 2 hours. Luc paid no attention to the people around him; it was like he was in the bar alone.

The bar men kept giving him funny looks, noticing the fact that he'd hardly said more than 10 words since he'd arrived and was just staring at the drink in front of him. But he was incredibly busy so didn't have time to try and see if anything was wrong. He thought that Luc wouldn't talk to him even if he did try to ask. He was right; Luc wasn't in the mood to talk tonight.

2012 was nearly over, Luc thought back bitterly on the highs and lows of the year; most of them being connected to Eddi of course. Who was he kidding; his whole life since he had arrived at Holby had been centred on Eddi. Hating her, annoying her, Liking her, leaving her, missing her, hurting her, loving her. It had been a rollercoaster ride, but now she was gone and he was alone. Again.

Luc had spent the months since she'd left trying to convince himself that he was better on his own. He'd been alone for years, never settling in one place for long until he'd come to Holby and met Eddi. He could do it again, keep moving from place to place. He wanted to leave, forget all about Holby he really did but somehow he knew he couldn't. _What if she came back looking for him? _Luc was praying that one day she would. But he knew it was unlikely.

It was 11:01, only 51 minutes remained of 2012. Luc sat there wondering what would happen in 2013, would he leave Holby? Would Eddi come back? Luc knew probably neither of these things would happen, he'd carry on like he had since she left, just getting his work done and hiding out as much as possible in his lab. He didn't care for spending time with people anymore; He hardly ever talked to old friends like Sacha. He just spent his time moping and remembering Eddi.

He knew it was his fault. His fault she'd developed a drug problem, and his fault she's been so unhappy. He was glad she'd left and got away from him before their relationship totally destroyed her. People tried to tell Luc it wasn't his fault, it was Max's and although he completely hated Max for what he had done he always knew it was completely his own fault. Eddi had left know, she was getting help. She'd be okay.

Luc knew he should move on, forget about Eddi and let her live her life. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget he couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done to her. He spent most his time hating himself for what had happened to her. He never should of left; he never should have run away. But he did, know he had to try and deal with the consequences. He had destroyed Eddi, the fiery, beautiful, independent women he had left was gone. She'd probably never be the same again, that was Luc's fault.

All around him people started getting excited, not long left until midnight. People get downing drinks and dancing. Excited for the New Year and what it would bring. Luc just sat amongst them unhappily, he wasn't excited. He'd do anything to rewind time and go back to before he'd left Eddi, when she'd been happy. Or he'd love to rewind time so he never came to Holby, then Eddi would never have met him and she'd be Okay. Sadly that was impossible.

So instead Luc sat thinking of Eddi, wondering what she was doing. Was she looking forward to a New Year? Putting everything behind her and moving on. Luc hoped so. He really hoped she was okay; she'd always been a fighter, so he knew eventually she would be. Hopefully 2013 would be good to her unlike 2012.

All around him people started counting down! People were jumping up and down, and cheering as the New Year got close. Luc just sat silently at the bar.

10_..._ _Good Luck Eddi_.

9_..._ _I'm sorry._

8_..._ _Forget about me._

7_... Be amazing._

6_... Move on._

5_... Find someone else_.

4_... I'll never forget you._

3_... Be strong._

2_... I'll always love you._

1_... Happy New Year._

All around people cheered, and kissed. It was officially 2013. On the TV fireworks started going off over London. Outside fireworks also started going off.

Luc grabbed the whiskey which he'd ordered when he entered the pub, and downed it quickly he ignored the way it burned his throat as he got up grabbed his coat and left the pub, pushing past drunk people. Once he got outside he headed for his campervan, He was heading back to Holby. He couldn't leave, not right now.

Maybe Next year, Luc thought as he started driving. Maybe next year he'd move on.

_Hey Guys. Hope you liked this. Please Review._

_Have a good new year! Xx_


End file.
